wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:City Arcade manager/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130130042915
Well folks, here it is!! I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up too high, but I personally thought it wasn't TOO bad... :) I hope you guys like it!!! :D Oh, and the first few paragraphs are just so this part flows better—I wrote those in the last chapter thingy. :) Once again, enjoy! :D -------- Prof. Boxleitner looked at the ground thoughtfully. He DID sort of want to know who his friend was as a citizen, it might be critical someday, if... He shook the idea off. 'Nothing terrible is going to happen around here.' he thought to himself. 'She'll take care of the city, you've seen how she's already doing a great job of it.' 'But what if something DOES happen?' argued the less-optimistic side of himself. 'What if, like, a stampede of sparkly rabid panda bears invade the grocery store and take all the peanut butter, and—' WordGirl giggled, rolling her eyes. "You do realize it's not very likely that would happen." she stated, still trying not to laugh. Prof. Boxleitner blinked. "Uh... Did I say that out loud?" he asked hesitantly, already knowing what the answer would be. The young superheroine nodded, smiling a little."Yep." she answered plainly. The Doc had a tendency to think out loud, which could either be confusing (with all the math), random, or just plain silly. "And I doubt any pandas would stampede through a grocery store and steal peanut butter, even if they were going berserk. They only eat bamboo, remember?" "Oh, um, yeah. Right." he answered, a little embarrassed. "...Maybe... alien pandas...?" he suggested sheepishly. WordGirl laughed. "I don't think so. Anyways, you know I'd never let anything bad happen on purpose, but then again, you never know..." The doctor stared thoughtfully at a nearby potted plant, causing Huggy to become hungry, as the plant was a geranium. Geraniums aren't edible, but for some reason they reminded the little monkey of tuna casserole. (A/N: Don't look at me, this is Huggy's mind we're talking about! ^^) "Y'know..." he said after a minute. "I think that I think that our city's greatest superhero–" "Only superhero..." said WordGirl modestly. "Mm-hm, sure. Anyways, ...That our city's greatest superhero's identity should be kept safe. And–" "I don't mean to interrupt," interrupted the Narrator. "but where did this climactic background music come from? It sounds like something from one of the Indiana Jones or National Treasure movies." WordGirl gave the voice a pointed look, then motioned for the professor to keep talking. "Thanks. Anyhoozle, long, melodramatic moment short, I personally think you should keep it a secret, for a while longer anyways. This town needs you, and if your secret identity was ever revealed, then you'd have to move somewhere far away, and that's just way too much trouble, especially if you want to stay with your family here." WordGirl smiled. "Yeah, it'd probably be for the better." she said. "I hate to imagine how many people would be mispronouncing words and using them the wrong way and all the bad grammar... Ugh!" Prof. Boxleitner grinned. "Yeah, that would be just awful. And even if you only told me, something really terrible might happen, liiiiike one of my experiments could go horribly wrong and I could turn into a supervillain, and steal... uh..." he trailed off, racking his brain to think of some random object. "...Um... ooh, cheese! Speaking of which, I think I'm going to make quesadillas for dinner tonight. Or, I could run out of marshmallows! Now THAT'D be a BIG crisis." The two laughed at the "absurdity" (with very large air quotes, mind you) of it all. The Narrator, who had a funny feeling he'd read something like that before *coughthescriptcough*, didn't join in; while Captain Huggyface was daydreaming about the aforementioned peanut butter and cheese, so he wasn't paying much attention. Like, at all. (cue clip of Huggy's daydream, as he floats around in a paradise-like island made completely out of every delicious food imaginable) ------------ A little while later, WordGirl stood at the door to the lab. "Well, thanks Doc!" she said cheerfully. "No problem! You know I love company." Steven answered, smiling. "And any plausible excuse to make snacks." the 10-year-old finished, snickering a little. "Yeaaah, me and my big appetite..." he replied, rolling his eyes. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "...You know, now I'm hungry for peanut butter for some reason... Huh." WordGirl smiled and rolled her eyes, but then suddenly remembering something. "That reminds me..." She paused as a full Huggy hopped onto her shoulders, squeaking tiredly. "...'Sparkly rabid panda bears'?" she asked, looking amused. "Where do you even get this stuff?" Prof. Boxleitner shrugged sheepishly. "Eh, I watched a nature show marathon last night. Pandas, bats, and unicorns, oh my!" WordGirl's eyes got all big and sparkly at the mention of her favorite creature. "Unicorns?" she asked excitedly. Steven rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh yes, there was a one-hour special on the wild blue polka-dotted unicorns of Yellowstone National Park. Of course." " ...Oh." she said, unamused. "You were just kidding, weren't you." "Well, yeah..." he answered, shrugging. Someday he'd have to look into finding out if unicorns ever exsisted... it'd be an interesting study... WordGirl frowned playfully at him, but brightened up in about a second. "Well anyways, thanks Doc!" Prof. Boxleitner waved as she began to hover. "Well, thanks for coming! And for helping me eat those snacks!" Huggy squeaked, and WordGirl spoke up. "Huggy says you nearly ate more than he did at first." The Doc laughed. "Maaaybe, but you know, those cookies WERE pretty good..." "See you around!" "Bye!" he waved. "Don't forget to keep me from going on a cheese-stealing rampage if an evil mouse starts mind-controlling me or something!" "Will do!" she called back, smiling at the 'joke'. With that, she flew in a few circles at superspeed and zoomed out the door. The Narrator started to finish things up. "And so, an almost scary fanfiction ends. ...Seriously... being mind-controlled by an evil mouse and becoming a cheese-stealing villain?" Steven glanced up at the Narrator, sheepishly reaching for another cookie. "I know, absurd, right?" "Yeah... absurd. ...Anyways, be sure to tune in next time for another thrilling and most probably random fanfiction of... WordGirl!" Professor Boxleitner sighed as he turned back to the ever-accumulating pile of paperwork on his desk. Who knew teaching something as simple as science (and occasionally mathematics) was so much work? Well, work was better accomplished on a full stomach. 'What time is it?' he thought. 'Its got to be almost dinnertime...' --------- Well, there you go! I know this is pathetically late, but I've got like... *checks clock* ...half an hour before midnight! I said I'd update today, and I did! :D *does happy-dance* Sorry if any of it wasn't worded very well, y'all know how I am sometimes! ^^ Upon rereading this, it's cheesier than I originally thought, but you know, whatever. I like cheese! :) Hope you enjoyed it, I'm gonna go now and try to get the Aglet song out of my head... (A, G, L, E, T! Don't forget it!) ~TheLivingMe P.S. This may or may not be the end! :D Just a heads-up in case I randomly post another chapter... :)